Patent Literature 1 discloses a surface-emission laser element having a two-dimensional periodic structure. The surface-emission laser element includes a photonic crystal layer. The photonic crystal layer disclosed in the literature has a structure in which through-holes are periodically provided in orthogonal two directions. Non Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of inserting a phase shift region, which has a period different from its surrounding, between, hole-formed regions. By using a phase shift region, it is possible to acquire a beam pattern different from that in a case where the phase shift region is not used. Specifically, an annular beam is effective to optical tweezers and the like. With an ordinary single-peak beam, it is difficult to acquire an opaque substance but the annular beam can be also used for acquisition of an opaque substance (Non Patent Literature 2). Note that Non Patent Literature 2 discloses a projector using a surface-emission laser element. Generally, a projector is a device to form an intended image by selectively transmitting/cutting a beam in each pixel but is not what controls a phase of a wave front of each pixel.
When a phase of a wave front of a laser beam, which has a two-dimensional spread, in each minute region can be controlled, it is possible to acquire an intended image by superimposition of wave fronts of minute regions. Since a Fourier transformed near-field image of a laser beam with a two-dimensional spread is a far-field image of a laser, such a semiconductor laser device can be expected to be applied in various manners. It has been known that a reproduced image is acquired when Fourier transform is performed with respect to a hologram. Thus, such a device is expected to be used for designing of a hologram or the like. Also, a Fourier transformed image is used for image processing, pattern matching, or the like in an inspection device.